heliskyoh_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Feuille
Fairy 2nd Event's 5* unit. Expression Sheets If only she has one lol Feuille bg 1.png Feuille bg 2.png Story Translation (red background of salt zone) :Merc: Yuu-san! If you sleep here, you'll catch a cold! :Yuu: snores... :Merc: Geez... He doesn't get up at all. :Well then, let us go on an adventure together. :Merc: Myu!? W-Who's that? :Feuille: Good evening, you can call me Feuille. :Merc: You are Feuille-san? :Merc: I'm Merc! I didn't think I'd meet anyone at midnight like this, what's your business? :Feuille: I don't think it's not much of a business. I came to see my teacher because I felt like it. But I don't mind now. :Merc: You don't mind? :Feuille: Yes, I wanted to play with you more than him. :Merc: M-me? That would be fine, but... :Feuille: Really? Well then, let's start! :Merc: Myu!? Please wait! I can not move by myself! And I have to wake up Yuu-san... :Feuille: Let's leave him alone to fall sleep on such a lovely moonlit night. It's a waste to not be a bad kid tonight. :Merc: Myu-wah!? T-The bottle is floating!? :Feuille: Fufufu. You can do it if you follow your heart. Now, let's go swimming in the moonlight river. (scene changed, starry sky zone) :Merc: Myu-wah~! I feel like my hands can reach the Moon! :Feuille: Fufu, would you like to try flying higher? :Merc: Fly? :Feuille: As long as your heart is free. :Merc: Myu? But, I'm afraid I'm under Feuille-san's magic... :Feuille: Well, I don't know. You are the one who chanted magic. :Feuille: And you are water. You can be anything. Keep your heart running. :Merc: Then, let's dance even higher and faster! :Feuille: Ara, Light reflect on your bottle, and it's very wonderful. I wonder what it tastes like when I lick it. :Merc: You can't, you know, I just cleaned the bottle today... :Merc: So, myu? What did you do with your fingers in the air? There is nothing there, is there? :Feuille: There is, you see, the moonlight. :Merc: Myu!? L-Light! It shone like honey! :Feuille: There's so much. It must be saved. The moon is a miser. :Merc: Not really! the light is imperceptible..., :Feuille: That's because you think so, right? :Merc: Myu... I-I'm going to try it too. :Merc: ... :Merc: If I were you I'd stick out... :Feuille: That's too bad. The moonlight is so delicious. :Merc: You can eat it!? :Feuille: It's bitter and tasty. :Merc: B-Bitter!? :Feuille: Yes, moonlight is bitter. That's why I get into a habit. I dislike being sweet :Feuille: But, I guess it's because I see through your bottle. Tonight light has a taste like water. :Merc: That's what the moonlight is all about...? :Feuille: That's it, I'm sure. Don't you think that would be nice? :Merc: ... :Merc: And what I'm looking at this evening is the vision which Feuille-san has shown me? :feuille: What do you think is good? :Merc: Whatever I say is good, it doesn't change the truth, does it? :Feuille: Of course, if you think so. :Merc: W-What do you mean by that? :Feuille: I wonder if the world you are seeing is really true. You are really sleeping and just dreaming of traveling, aren't you? :Merc: Myu!? :Feuille: I wonder what is the truth? How to check it? And who will prove it? :Merc: T-That's... :Feuille: Do you think about it? On such a night like this. :Merc: ... :Feuille: It's about time the moon shaded. I must return to the ground. :Merc: ...If there is next time, I want to take Yuu-san with us too! :Feuille: Yes, sure. If he hasn't lost his wings of imagination. But if he had lost... :Merc: Myu? :Myu-waaaaah! (scene changed, back to red background of salt zone again) :Feuille: You are on the ground head over heels. :Merc: Y-You didn't have to do anything...! :feuille: Fufu, My apologize? :Yuu: Nnngh. :Merc: Myu? Yuu-san is about to wake up. :Feuille: Ara, right. Well, I think I'll go now. I don't feel like meeting him tonight. :Merc: Perhaps, the teacher Feuille-san talked about is... :Feuille: Goodbye, Merc. :Merc: Feu-Feuille-san! :Feuille: What is it? :Merc: Feuille-san is said that she could be anything. Since you are Feuille-san, what would you like to be? :Feuille: I want to be a child forever. :Merc: Myu? :Feuille: I hoped so. Sauce *https://メルクストーリア.gamerch.com/「月雫翅の秋殻」フィーユ Category:Merc Storia